From The Past
by Ruriko
Summary: Someone from Kurama's and Hiei's past comes and turns Kurama against the Urameshi team. (I'm bad at summarizing! Just read and comment)
1. Default Chapter

From the Past

**From the Past -Chapter One- New mission **

"…" speech 

'…'thoughts 

Kurama and Hiei circled around the two opponents in the densely packed forest.They walked around, getting a good a glance as they could.Hiei had his katana out already, and Kurama just called out his rose whip.The two members on the opposite side started running, preparing to place their attacks.Hiei and Kurama ran forward fast, jumping right before they crashed into one another.Kurama's rose whip whipped the person fast but he immediately stood up.Hiei's katana missed his target by just a few. 

Yusuke ran forward hand outstretched prepared to punch the demon.He dodged the attack, but his kicked landed on the demon's body.Kuwabara called out his rei ken sword and ran forward prepared to join the battle.Kuwabara fell when something lashed out at him, but he jumped up his chi growing higher.He lunged his sword; it fell into target when he realized it hit a tree instead. 

Hiei withdrew his kantana when the enemies attacked him.He cut them, the blood glowing in the dark night.He began kicking, sensing the chi, knowing his exact moves.Kurama whipped the rose whip onto the floor, where they were.They dodged it, sending a bruising attack onto Kurama's torso. 

"K'so" Hiei swore when their opponents caught him off guard.He landed hard on his back and slowly got up. In the mean time, Kurama was fighting for both of them.He fell once more and didn't get up for quite a while.Hiei got up, his anger taking over him, and began hitting the opponents for injuring Kurama so much. 

Yusuke punched a demon hard knocking it back a couple of feet.'Hmm…this demon isn't so tough.'Yusuke planned to finish this demon off soon, it wasn't even much of a challenge.'Not even going to bother using my Rei gun.'He planned to finish the demon off with a couple of quick punches, but to his dismay, the demon was gone."Where did…Oof!"Yusuke landed face down on the hard ground.His attacker kicked him repeatedly on his back but Yusuke dodged most of them.He caught his attacker's foot half way throwing him down. 

Kuwabara's rei ken drew blood from the attacker's arm.While his attacker was momentarily confused, Kuwabara furiously began to attack him thinking thoughts about Yukina.'Thinking about her makes me fight better.'Feeling heat rise up to his cheeks, he got distracted enough to feel someone kick his back.He rose up, signaling Yusuke, fought together against the demons. 

"Ouch!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke shouted," Nani? Daidouji Kuwabara?" 

"Hiei Stop man!!"Hiei stopped his attack and Kurama's called back his rose whip. 

" Guess practice's over," he muttered.

"Everyone OK? No big injuries right?" shouted out Yusuke. 

"No Biggie.Yo, Shrimp your kantana cut me."Kuwabara peered at the long cut across his arm. 

"Hm."Hiei snorted." Baka.Someone punched me hard across my back.You huh?"Hiei glared at Kuwabara." That's why you deserved the cut." 

"Well…" 

" HEY! Stop it okay?It's practice and everyone got injured. Kurama, you ok?" 

Kurama lifted up his shirt examining the bruise on his torso."Um…I'll guess I'll be okay.I have to get back to my kaasan. Ja…see you guys at meeting tomorrow."Kurama slowly walked back to the city, groaning and stopping once in a while from the pain. 

" I think everyone's ok.'cept for my bruised back.O wellz!Nothin' gonna hurt me.Kuwabara- com' on…stop it!!"Yusuke pulled him away from the argument he had with Hiei." Ja Hiei!" 

"Baka! Come on; let's just go back k?I bet Yukina's worried about you."Changing the subject, Kuwabara began to list all the reasons why Yukina was so kawaii." Did you know that Yukina eye's are…?" 

Hiei quickly ran trying to catch up with Kurama, which wasn't very hard.Kurama was resting against a tree, catching his breath.Kurama sensed Hiei and turned to face the shorter man. 

" Fox, u okay?" 

" I guess, havta get back to my kaasan without her knowing." 

"Hm."Silently, Hiei took Kurama's hand and supported him all the way back to his apartment. 

Once in, the apartment, Kurama crashed on the bed, careful enough not to injure his bruise.Hiei stood against a corner looking at Kurama through worried eyes.Kurama smiled a little smile." Join me?"' Kurama's still the same old Youko, injured or not.'Hiei crossed the room, and lied on the bed with Kurama falling asleep almost at once. 

_____________________________________

"LISTEN UP!!" Koenma bellowed. No help. Kuwabara was mindlessly blabbering to Yukina and half heartily arguing with Yusuke. Botan and Keiko were in the middle of some girl talk. Kurama was leaning near the window still looking for someone. He noticed the chi before he saw the shadow, a flicker, and then Hiei. "Now that...NOW THAT EVERYOne's here..."

"Gee, no need to talk that loud do ya?"

"As I was saying, there had been a disturbance in the last couple of days. Someone been killing off some very powerful demons and hurting the humans in a way. We don't know much about the killer, but we know he's powerful. Now, you four..."

Koenma turned and looked at Hiei, " ALL FOUR are going to the last place they scorched and get clues ok?" 

"Hai!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara sounded enthusiastic. They engaged in an argument about who's going to discover this demon soon after.

" HA! I'll get it first and Yukina..." he took hold of her hand," Don't worry. No one is going to get hurt cause I'll find..."

"Please!! You couldn't find a demon if it was in front of your face. I'll find it and you..."

Kurama simply nodded and Hiei stood there. 

"I'll take that as a yes then. Dismissed." 

" Journey after tomorrow ok everyone? Bye bye now!" Yusuke grabbed Keiko's arm and left. " Com'on Yukina. Let's go!" Yukina and Kuwabara left. Soon, only Hiei and Kurama were remaining in the room.

Kurama walked toward and hugged the shorter man for a long time. " Some more alone time now." Hiei's laugh was muffled in the outfit Kurama was wearing. 

"What's so funny Koi?" Kurama's eyes twinkled. 

"Nothing lets go walk around. I want some sweet snow." Kurama stared.It never amazed him how Hiei could actually like something from the makai although he refused to call it ice cream. 

"That's it?We have some time together, and u want sweet snow?"Kurama put on a kawaii face.

Groaning a bit because he _was_ hungry, "Don't you think about _anything else _fox?"His eye twinkled and he grabbed Kurama's arm in a strong hold." I know how much you like the wait. Now…" he dragged Kurama's arm leading him outside."Sweet snow!"

They spent half the day walking around when they bumped into Yusuke and the rest of the gang. " Hey K'rama, Shrimp, you guys okay from yesterday?"

"It'll heal." 

Okay, you guys wanna go to that new bar across town for karaoke?" Kurama looked at Hiei. 

Hiei was just about to answer when he yawned. "Sorry Fox. I'm a little tired. Lemme sleep instead, k?"

"Next time then. Ja!"

Kuwabara stared on. " Hmm...since when did Hiei call Kurama fox? Ah...no matter. Come on! Let's go!"

Hiei and Kurama got back to Kurama's home in record time and Hiei crashed on the sofa. His Kaasan was out on a conference and he had the home to himself. ' Oh, what to do while they are all away?' Kurama laughed silently at the thoughts entering his mind. 

Kurama snuggled beside Hiei on the sofa and eventually fell asleep himself. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei woke up snuggled against a warm body. His ruby eyes stared at the red tresses framing his koi's face. His _koi. _ Now that seemed hard to say when he first met Kurama. Surprisingly, he was the only one that he trusted. Kuwabara was too much of an idiot, Yusuke was ok, but Kurama...

Hiei felt a hand around his waist and he looked down to see Kurama wrapping himself around him. Hiei bent and kissed Kurama lightly on his lips. 

"Hmm..." Kurama slowly opened his eyes. "You're up?" 

"Hai, Morning." They slept till late morning and had to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara at 11. It was 10: 30 already.

Kurama turned until his face was muffled into the tunic Hiei wore. " 15 more minutes...then we go, k?" Hiei snickered at what Kurama was planning and kissed him again.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You're here now?? What took you guys so long? I could have spent more time with Yukina!!" Kuwabara complained. Yusuke immediately punched him in the head. " Baka. Hiei hates you babbling about Yukina, we all do, so shuddup already! " 

"Ready to go?" Kurama asked. 

"Hai." Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke walked at a pace while Hiei walked ahead of them scouting for anything unusual.

It wasn't long when Hiei sensed a faint chi. It was far away, but it was familiar. And Strong. The closer the rekai detectives got, Hiei got more nervous. The chi was unmistakable. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. 

"Hiei! Down here! We found something!!" Hiei flicked down to the clearing and saw what resembled his black dragon attack only it had a larger impact and a red fox was marked on the arms of victims instead of its master.

" Is it..." Hiei started.

"Holy shit!" Kuwabara looked at the scene. " This dude's strong. We better tell Koenma. He'll know who this is."

" We gonna leave the body here?"

"What do you think? We gonna drag it back to Koenma's office? he gonna have my head if I do that..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in another argument as Kurama bent and analyzed the remains. ' That attack is so familiar to Hiei's. I bet he knows who this is and he _is_ very quiet.' Kurama glanced at Hiei who was staring deep into the forest.' But it's a fox…I should know this…'Kurama stared into the victim hoping it will jog some part of his memory as the youko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

" We don't have any record of him.That's unusual…GEORGE!!" Koenma bellowed. 

Huffing and puffing, George stumbled in, "Hai?" 

" FIND SOME INFORMATION ON HIM NOW!! HOW CAN THERE BE NO FILES? DO YOUR JOB RIGHT!!" 

"Hai Hai…" and George stumbled out once more.

" What are we going to do about him Koenma?I mean all we know is that he has a fox thingy in his arm and he can kill people…" 

"You should have seen that hole on the floor!" declared Kuwabara. 

The gang sweat dropped and then George hurried back in, stacks of paper on his hands." K-Koenma san…There's –'s isn't a lot of info about him…" 

Still shuffling papers, "…no siblings…loner…has two forms…worked for Mukuro…" 

"MUKURO?"George was still fumbling with the papers when Koenma questioned him."GEORGE!" 

"Mukuro? Oh…yes…he did some work for her a while ago, we don't know why, um perhaps we should ask M-Mukuro..."

Kurama agreed with what George said." She'll know what he does." 

"Hai, George go away!"With a swish of the toddler's arm, George was gone. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when the three reached the edge of Mukuro's property.Hiei was already there doing some heir business.Hiei who looked ticked off by something greeted them at the gate. Kurama looked at Hiei through worried eyes. Yusuke was about to ask if he was ok but thought better when he saw the icy look in his eyes.Kuwabara oblivious to Hiei's look, patted him hard on his should as he passed, and said "Sup Shrimp?"Hiei glanced a murderous look onto Kuwabara's back and was just about to hit him except for Kurama's restraining hand. 

They walked a short distance when Mukuro herself greeted them.She nodded at them, and walked off toward a clearing.Without necessary disruptions, she turned and asked what they were here for getting straight to the point. " Looking for some information?" Kuwabara looked dumbfounded, talking to Kurama, " How'd she know?"Mukuro looked at Yusuke. 

He explained what happened and all Mukuro did was look at Hiei and Kurama."The answer's right in front of you."She walked to Kurama." Know anything about your past yet Kitsune?"To Hiei, she stared hard and walked away. 

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara yelled flinging his arm toward Mukuro's retreating figure."She brings us here and we can't even get a straight answer out of that damn mouth of her!" 

Kurama was deep in thought._Learn from my past._His past was blurred but how can his past deal with someone now?Might as well try to remember something he thought as Yusuke was shaking his arm. 

"This didn't help much.I'm going to do back to Koenma, then to Genkai with Kuwbara.You guys don't havta go.Ja ne!" 

Kurama bid them farewell, and turned to leave with Hiei, but saw that he was gone. 

**Notes**- I had this in my computer for a while but I just didn't upload it to ff.net.Read and review!Don't write bad comments cause…well, just don't!I have more chapters soon!!!


	2. Past Memories

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Past Memories**

Kurama desperately shuffled the papers on his desk trying to bring his attention back to the book that he was studying.He was bored and couldn't go on the journey Koenma prepared for the rest because he had finals.He was losing his interest staring into the black words on the page and plopped down on his bed.It wasn't much fun to friday studying when you could be out, killing or not killing some youkais._ _

___Learn from your past Kurama…_

'Might as well as try to remember my past as a kitsune.'"And how am I going to do that?' Kurama muttered. 

"Do what?" 

Kurama turned to the window seeing a small, black clad figure.Kurama smiled a little grin, "Hi Hiei." 

Hiei didn't move."Do what?" he asked once more.Kurama sighed."Remember me as a kitsune."Hiei was quiet for a while before he flitted over to Kurama. 

Kurama turned on his side to face the upright fire demon." How come you're not with Yusuke and Kuwabara now?" 

"Mukuro had work for me." 

Kurama looked at Hiei for a long time.He wouldn't say more than a couple of words and it was awkward.Before he could control when he planned to say, Kurama asked Hiei why he looked so mad when they saw Mukuro the other day.As expected Hiei stiffened and Kurama expected him to flit away, the usual thing he does when he doesn't want to answer something. 

" I'm going downstairs."Kurama shuffled out of bed hearing the usual Hm from Hiei.Kurama accidentally banged the glass against the counter, making a shallow cut on his finger."Ouch" He walked to the bathroom almost crashing into the fire demon in front.He waved a band –aid in front of Kurama's face and helped him put it on.Close enough, Kurama held onto his koi close." I thought you were going to leave."He whispered on the nape of Hiei's neck causing him to shiver slightly. 

Hiei pulled Kurama toward his room to spend some time together, the subject of Mukuro obviously forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What are you doing Kirma? a young Kitsune asked.

_Kurama, hurry up!We have more to get and you're too slow! I'm never gonna take you if you keep slowing me down! _

_Kurama grabbed the rest of the loot and ran after the red kitsune in front of him. _

_ _

_Kirma! Stop! Stop!!! Shouted a young and small pleading Kurama. _

_Do you learn nothing K'rama? I taught you for so long and still!You're acting like I taught you nothing! _

_Kurama stared at the black whip in his master' s arm watching it come down hard. _

_ --------------------------- _

"Aaahhhhh!"Kurama bolted up in the bed sweat trickling down his forehead. 

"K'rama, nani?" said a sleepy Hiei. 

"G-Go back to sleep Hiei, it's just a nightmare."Kurama laid his head on his knees and began to tremble remembering the bits and pieces of his dream. 

Kurama felt strong arms wrapped around him and he laid his head on Hiei's chest feeling protected.Protected from _Kirma._Eventually, he fell asleep in Hiei's arms. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurama woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; He turned and saw Hiei sitting on the window still looking out.Kurama smiled a little then prepared to get dressed.Clad in his favorite tunic, he began to make plans on what to do.Noticing how rare he got to spend time with the gang, he met Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan and Koenma for a picnic.He practically dragged Hiei to go. 

Hiei was in a tree eating sweet snow while the rest were on the ground talking when the four noticed a strange chi emitted from the trees."Stay here!" shouted Yusuke as he ran to catch up with his teammates. 

Once out of sight from the picnic area, a bunch of demons came out and started attacking.Kuwabara had his rei ken sword out, Hiei withdrew his katana, and Kurama called out his rose whip.They were all strong demons ranging from A to B.Even Hiei and Yusuke, who were strong, had trouble beating them.They were already injured from beating most of the demons before a new group of demons came. 

"Rose whip!!!"Kurama used his whip and thrashed the two advancing demons.Kuwabara's rei ken sword changed to a more effective weapon and killed the demons in front of him.Yusuke was tired from using his rei gun one after another but managed to injure the leader.Hiei used his black dragon planning on killing the remaining demons and the leader, but it failed.Hiei was weakened and the leaders and a few of his demons were still alive.(There was a lot of demons so don't expect Hiei to kill all of them, and they are very strong).

'How the fuck did they manage to live?" shouted an angry and tired Kuwabara." They must be immune to the attack or something like that" shouted Yusuke while punching a youkai. 

Kurama felt the youkai side in him wakening.Soon he was no longer Shuuichi Minomina but Youko Kurama.His golden eyes glistened while he recognized the leader on the opposing team. 

__"Youko Kurama…."

"Nani?"Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared as Kurama recognized who the opponent was. 

__"Kirma…" 

__With a hand movement, a cloud of dust came up and then an exploding sound was heard.When the air cleared, Kirma's demons were dead with the kitsune sign marked on them. 

"Holy shit…" Kuwabara muttered. 

Kirma vanished and appeared in front of Kurama.He put a sharp finger tracing down the kitsune's cheek hard enough to leave a mark._"Soon…" _He walked pass Hiei, stared a strong stare and vanished once more with a movement of his hands.(I make everyone stare at Hiei, hmm…) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What did Mukuro say to you?" shouted an impatient Koenma." You guys better solve this soon!Enma can't trust me and I can't take another spanking!!!!!"He put on a desperately kawaii face while the others sweat dropped. 

"She just said to learn from my past." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? " 

"That's what I said!You can't get a damn answer out of that mouth of her's!" 

Koenma thumped his hand on his miniature table."Kurama, find out more about your past and ask Hiei about his attack.Yusuke and Kurama go to Mukuro again, Botan!BOTAN!!!!!!Get some info on Kirma and George! GEEOORRGGEE!! "

Yusuke and the two left to find Hiei and then depart to do their missions. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

" You don't remember anything fox?" asked the demon once they were outside. 

Kurama raised his eyebrow, " You know something about me Hiei?" 

Kurama was greeted with the usual Hm as he prepared to flit off. 

" Hiei, don't."Said Kurama while grabbing onto the back of his cloak. 

Hiei stared into the kitsune's eyes perhaps looking for something."You'll remember soon enough Kurama.Now let me go, I have things to do." 

Kurama let go of the cloak, and tried once more to turn himself to the youko hoping he can remember more about Kirma.It failed and Kurama trudged home. 

He fell into a deep sleep at once, a wave of drowsiness washing over him at once.It wasn't what you would call a deep sleep, Kurama felt and saw visions play in his head. 

__Who are you? Get away!The hand came down fast and a smack!Clever little being aren't ya, dodging me? Could be of some use ta me… 

__Kurama shivered slightly in his sleep. 

__Learn this technique Kurama!!It'll be good for you when I take you with me… 

__He turned on his side, his hand unconsciously reaching for a seed, muttering rose whip. 

__Smack!Whap!The youko watched as hands and whips came down hard on him.Whap!Kurama!Let it out!I know you're stronger!Smack!Fight back!Smack!Whap! 

__Kurama shivered in his sleep once more, a tear sliding down his eye, his chi growing higher unaware to himself. 

__ROSE WHIP!The youko sprouted a powerful whip injuring his enemies. 

_ Smack! Whap!You'll thank me for this Kurama!Smack!It's for your good! Whap!Kurama shuddered and huddled into a little heap, feeling the whip's edges as it sliced his skin.Whap! _

_ Kirma…. _

"AHHH!!"Kurama woke up with a start dropping the rose whip in his hand.He shivered remembering the pain and loneliness he felt while he was beaten, trained and tortured with Kirma.

Notes- This is where the action actually begins!!! Wee! by the way, I have no idea why the enemy is called Kirma. It's just a name i had when i started this fic, and it goes all the way to the end! R&R!


	3. The fire demon

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The fire demon**

Hiei stared into Kurama's room seeing the half youko wake up suddenly from a nightmare.Hiei masked his ki so that Kurama wouldn't know that he was here."What are you going to do when you know the truth Kurama?" Hiei muttered.He flitted off the tree branch and headed off to find Mukuro.He was at the entrance to the makai when Mukuro came out. 

" Looking for me?" 

"Don't you dare tell Kurama what happened!" Hiei snarled. 

"Don't you want him to remember Hiei?"Hiei just glared a deadly glare at her. 

Mukuro started to leave."Besides…he has to if you guys expect to win Kirma.Don't you just want to know how that is going to affect how the way things are between you two?"Mukuro started laughing and disappeared. 

"K'so" Hiei snarled under his breath and went to Koenma, trying to be one step ahead of them.He arrived in Koena's office fast; speed was not a worry to him."What did you find out about Kirma?" 

"Ah…Hiei, prepared to help now aren't ya?" 

Hiei turned around to see Kuwabara's idiotic face."What are you doing here?" he half snarled. 

"Trying to find some information on Kirma Hiei-san."Hiei's face softened when he saw Yukina. 

'Didja find anything yet?" 

"YEA!He's mad strong…" shouted Kuwabara. 

"Nothing."Yukina shook her head and left with Kuwabara. 

Koenma began, "Now Hiei why…Hiei?"Hiei was apparently gone.

"Mukuro…" 

Kurama walked past the well taken care of path toward Mukuro. 

"Kitsune…" Mukuro peered around."Only you? No one else?I would've expected at least Hiei to be with you." 

Kurama shook his head, his red tresses covering and then revealing his face."What did you mean when you told me to remember my past?"

Mukuro grinned."Trying to find out more about Kirma, aren't you?" 

Kurama shook his head once more."All you need to know is in your past Kurama.Yours and perhaps a little fire demon's…"

"Hiei?Nani?What are you talking about?" 

"Patience Kurama.It'll be better when Hiei tells you himself."Mukuro prepared to leave, but she gave Kurama some information.

"You're Shuuichi and Youko Kurama; 2 forms.How do you think you became like that? 

Mukuro left leaving a thoughtful Kurama."_Remember my words Kurama… question the right people about their past."_

------------------------------------------ 

Kurama replayed the conversation over and over in his head.He knew what he had to do.He had to ask Hiei about Kirma.Somehow, he knew Hiei knew who Kirma was and he wasn't telling anyone.The perfect opportunity came when Kurama noticed Hiei's familiar chi. He turned around just to see Hiei land on the windowsill. 

'What are you doing Kurama?" 

"Nothing. Hiei…" 

Hiei looked at Kurama, a questionable expression on his face.They were silent for some time and then… 

"K- 

"Who's Kirma?"

They both said it at the same time and Hiei stiffened hearing its name. 

"The kitsune we saw the other day." Said Hiei keeping his expression emotionless. 

"No, Hiei…who was he in your life?"Hiei turned and stared out of the window.'Damn Mukuro!Damn her for telling Kurama.' 

" I know you know him Hiei."Kurama pressed on. "Hiei, who is he?"Kurama got out of the bed and took hold of his arm." I need to know who he is!I _need_ to…" 

Hiei looked into Kurama's pleading eyes.He had to get out of there before he revealed what happened in his past, before what he knows hurt more people, before he ruined this relationship. 

Hiei shook Kurama's arm off of him." I don't know who he is.Whatever Mukuro told you, it's a lie."He darted off. 

Hiei shuffled around in the tree branch trying to find a comfortable position.'Why the hell did Kirma have to return now?'"Why?""'I thought he was out of my life for good…' Hiei trembled remembering when he first met Kirma, when he just got his jaganashi… 

-flashback 

"Uh…" Hiei leaned on the tree for support, walking and stumbling on the way.His forehead hurt and he knew the jaganashi was implanted.Hiei fell when something kicked him, and then he noticed very dark ki. 

Hiei spun around prepared to attack the best that he could.He laid his hand on his katana, pulling it out, when it was kicked out of his hand.He looked up into the eyes of a red kitsune. 

"Well, well, well, the best swordsman in the makai within my grasp..." The kitsune kicked Hiei hard in the ribs turning him over."People feared you…" Another blow."With so much speed…" He pulled Hiei up by his hair."The only one that learned the black dragon wave attack…"The kitsune traced Hiei's cheek, sending shivers up and down his spine.The red haired kitsune continued his rampage of insults and attacks. 

" I will be made legendary when they know I killed the renowned forbidden child…" 

Hiei stared up seeing the kitsune raise his hand in the air.Red smoke circled around his outstretched arm.A golden fox appeared. ' That's my attack! Well, close…' More smoke surrounded them and Hiei closed his eyes knowing the worse.His eyes were shut wondering why he didn't feel pain yet.He looked up to see the kitsune pull away the cloth that hid his jaganashi."A third eye…" He stroked it."You certainly aren't what you appear to be you weakling."He punched Hiei and he staggered."I'm not going to kill you…no…" The kitsune tied back his cloth." You can be of some use to me…" 

'First encounters and I know his attack.'"I can never forget that" he muttered.Still shifting around, he found a comfortable position and made a decision of what to do about Kirma no matter what the consequences.

Notes- Well, what do you think?


	4. Revealed

Chapter four

**Chapter four- Revealed**

Kirma paced around the forest, feeling /his/ little fire demon's presence. 

_"Hiei…"_he whispered. 

Hiei jerked awake.He thought he heard his name.He shuddered.'A figment of all this stress.'He lay down again but it happened again. 

_"Hiei…" _

"Wha?"Hiei turned.He couldn't sense anything and he had a sure feeling it was Kirma. 

_"Hiei…miss me?" _

__The words were so close and Hiei turned, his eyes staring momentarily into icy ones.Before he knew what happened, Kirama pulled Hiei into a rough and bruising kiss.Hiei struggled his hands at Kirma's shoulder trying to pull him off. 

_"Struggle all you want Hiei…"_ Kirma whispered at Hiei's neck, causing the little man to shiver slightly. 

_"This just makes it more interesting…" _

__Hiei felt weak when Kirma whispered at the nape of his neck.He winced when he felt sharp teeth bite into him, soothed over by a wet tongue.His grips on the shoulders were weakening and before he realized it, his lips were drawn in another desperate kiss. 

_"You /do/ miss me. The other youko isn't satisfying your needs?"_Kirma eyed the rising bulge in his lover's pants and kissed him once more. 

___"No worry…you're mine…all mine…" _

__Hiei turned his neck to let Kirma smuther it with kisses when he heard the familiar sound. 

"H-Hiei?"

He turned once more and saw a distress Kurama a few feet away.His eyes were wet with tears and was leaning on a tree for support."H-Hiei?"

Kurama looked through wet eyes at the half naked man and a youko./His/ lover was with someone else.With their sworn enemy.With his tormenter.Kurama couldn't take all this in and ran off into the forest crying, a black rose on the ground. 

"Kurama!!"Hiei dressed and landed on the ground in a flash."KURAMA!"He looked at all his surroundings no sign of him. 

_"He's gone Hiei…."_Kirma was leaning against a branch in the tree his eyes looked delighted. 

"You bastard!!!!!"Hiei flitted over to the youko, preparing to give him a severe beating.Before he reached him, Kirma disappeared but his mocking tone was heard._ _

_"Revealed…" _

_ _

+ + + 

Hiei landed at the windowsill to the meeting place where the Urameshi four was to meet.He wasn't the last one in. 

Yusuke greeted him with, " Hiei!You're early!Do you know where Kurama is?He's usually early and he's still not here."

A flicker of pain and sadness crossed Hiei's eye and he merely shrugged. 

"We better get started!"Koenma announced. 

"How bout Kurama then man?" 

"You'll tell him later Kuwa!Here's the plan…" 

Hiei didn't hear a word Koenma said.He kept looking at the door, concentrating on finding him.His thoughts lingered back to yesterday. 

----flashback 

"H-Hiei?" 

He stared at the tear stricken face, the shock all revealed in his emerald eyes. 

---end flashback 

"SHRIMP!!!!" 

Hiei snapped his head, aware that the so-called meeting was over."Hiei, we're gonna stay here and make some plans.You better find Kurama and give him the head's up.Ja!" 

Hiei flickered off, his jaganashi wide open. 

+ + + 

Kurama huddled into a tighter ball feeling the wetness in his tunic.He had cried himself to sleep, it wasn't even sleep.The 'sight' kept replaying over and over in his head.A fresh wave of tears came, and he shuddered and cried some more.'I can't be here anymore…damn you Kirma!' 

An old vision of Kirma's face appeared."Damn you Kirma!!" 

Ruby eyes, a cute button nose…Hiei's face."Damn you too Hiei." He muttered. Willing his youko side to rise, he rose and disappeared into the dense forest once more. 

-------------- 

Hiei landed at a nearby branch.He had been to Kurama's apartment, to all the ningen places and still no sign of him.'Where the hell are you Kurama?I have to explain…'He continued flitting when he came to the edge of the forest.He used the most power to have the jaganashi look for any sign of Kurama.'He must've masked it very well…he doesn't want to see me if he did this…'His eyes lingered on the forest's path and he saw a quick and fast flicker of something white.And then it was gone. 

'Kurama!'his heart leap a beat and he decided to follow the blur. 

The blur was quickly disappearing as Hiei jumped from branch to branch.He never saw who the blur really was and it was too fast for him to recognize.'It has to be Kurama…'Hiei continued running but before long he lost him.'How the hell did I lose him?'Frustration showed on his face and he continued leaping. 

The Youko watched nearby as the fire demon showed signs of anger.No emotions showed in the kitsune's face as he prepared to leave once more, faster and more unnoticeable.'Why can't you just leave me alone?' 

---------- 

Hiei returned to the ningen world, angry and distraught.He had spend most of the day looking for Kurama and he was no where to be seen.Now he had so many problems, Kurama and Kirma.'What am I going to do now?Kirma would do anything to get Kurama back and he has him now.What is he going to do with him?'

"HIEI!"Yusuke shouted to the smaller man up in the tree."Koenma called and told us to tell ya, to stop looking for Kurama.He left a note or something that he's busy and he'll be gone for a while." 

'Kurama?'Hiei quickly flickered down to Yusuke, confusion in his eyes."That's it?" his tone was neutral."Yup, and we better go and find Kirma now cause Kurama isn't here.He said he'll be back to defeat Kirma though."Yusuke shrugged."Ja!" 

Hiei was left confused.He looked back toward Kurama's house, a silent apology. 

+ + + 

Kurama laid down on the ground exhausted.Being a youko for most of the day had taken a lot of energy from him. 'At least I solved the thing for now with Hiei.'He started a small fire and prepared to rest when the familiar chi came.

_"Hello Kurama." _

Kurama stood up facing Kirma."What do you want?"Fear showed in his eyes and he backed up a little. 

_"Do you remember me Kurama?"_Kirma didn't walk closer to Kurama.He stood where he was, his eyes boring into his.

Silence. 

_"I'll take that as a no.Don't you want to know Kurama?Don't you want to know why I'm so important to you and Hiei?"_A quick flash of Hiei and Kirma together entered Kurama's mind.

_"Don't you want to know Kurama?" _

_"Don't you?"_A fog started to appear and within seconds, the two were covered in a great mist. 


	5. The new Recruit

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The new recruit **

The Urameshi three ran though out the forest, heading to the other side.Kirma was last seen to be there and more people, demons included were dead.The scene was different though.The three were greeted with the sight of dead demons, but they weren't killed with Kirma's kitsune attack.This attack was different from his.It was almost familiar… 

Yusuke bent down and touched the thin mark on the ground."This is a strong whip thingy…and its's precise too…" he said eyeing the injury on the dead demon. 

'Rose whip…'Hiei thought as he looked at his surroundings.The whip would usually cause a great amount of injury and it was so familiar to this one.' Least I know its not Kurama, I don't recognize his chi anywhere…'

"You think its someone else?"Yusuke asked Hiei. 

"Nani?" 

"Shrimp, pay attention man!This is so familiar to Kurama's attack, but he'll never do this…you think its someone else?" 

"course!" intervened Yusuke."Kurama would never so something like this!That's it for today, why don't we rest and continue this tomrrow? He said, eyeing the moon. 

"Ya!Over here!"Kuwabara pointed to a clearing and unpacked his belongings for an uncomfortable sleep.Yusuke started the fire and fell asleep himself.Hiei was up in the tree, thinking. 

--------------------------------- 

It wasn't long when Kuwabara stirred in his sleep.Usually his dreams were all centered around one ice demoness, but today's was different.He kept on hearing a familiar, alto voice.It was pleading, like it was asking for help. 

_--Dream _

_uwabara was sitting crossed legged in a clearing covered by smoke.The fog was affecting his vision and he only had glimpses of what to see. _

_Bright Red hair.Kurama!Someone was towering over a little youko, probably Kurama.A whip was in its arm and it lashed down resulting in a piercing scream from the youko. _

_The image faded and then it showed another kitsune, a different one, with bandaged arms.Smoke was encircling it and a golden sign appeared.Its eyes faced Kuwabara and faded away again. _

_Kuwabara winced at his last vision.Kurama was standing in front of him, the familiar friendly gleam out of his emerald eyes.His rose whip was called out and it was almost ready to attack.He looked deadly, just evil.He stood there for a few seconds and a tear ran down his eye.Kuwabara heard it.Help me… It was a quiet request and the evil gleam was lost in his emerald eyes.It went away and Kurama lashed out his rose whip at Kuwabara. _

_"Wha?? NOOO!!!!! Ku-" _

___Kuwabara looked around.The whip went right through him to a different target.Behind him, were the remaining members of the Urameshi team. _

_---end dream _

__---------------------------------- 

"Ahhhh!!!!!!"Kuwabara bolted up banging his head on Yusuke's.He was breathing hard and sweat tricked down his face.

"Damn, Kuwa!You're screams could've woken up everyone!!!!!" 

"It did."Hiei threw down a dead youkai at the ground. 

"So, watcha dream 'bout Kuwa?"Kuwabara couldn't speak.He was speechless, the horrid vision playing in his mind. 

"Ku-" 

"Nani?Aww, is the big and tough Kuwa scared of an itty witle little nightmare?Is it about Yuk-" 

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar."Kurama" he breathed and fainted. 

_"Kurama."_The word coming from the Kuwabara's mouth caught Hiei's attention. 

"What bout Kurama?" he snarled revealing a bit of fang. 

"I…dunno, he fainted."Yusuke replied looking down at the ashen face. 

"He's not going to be up in a while you know…" 

The two turned and saw Mukuro."Nani?" 

"He had a strong vision.It took a lot out of him.He's like you Hiei when you use your dragon attack."Mukuro left.

Yusuke asked "A vision? Like predicting the future that kind of vision?" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Yusuke grumbled and rubbed his sleep-blurred eyes.He had less than the amount of sleep he needed and was in a bad mood.As usual, Hiei was gone. 

"HIEI! HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?"Looking around, and still no sign he cursed once more because of the mood that he's in. 

"DAMN IT HIEI!WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" 

"Hn." 

Yusuke whirled around, to see Hiei land on swiftly on the ground a few feet from the unconscious Kuwabara. 

"And where the hell were you!!!!!????" 

"Let's just go, k?"Hiei shot one of his deadly glares and flitted off. 

"Just great…just great!I get to carry the heaviest man in the world!"Muttered Yusuke as he slung Kuwabara over his back. 

----------------------------------------------- 

They didn't go far when they recognized a familiar chi. Kurama's. 

"Yes!Kurama's here!He can help now!"Yusuke dashed off trying to find Kurama. 

Hiei heart did a somersault when he felt Kurama's chi. He followed Yusuke in a hurry, wanting to see Kurama as soon as possible.

Hiei had a confused look as he saw Yusuke stop in the edge of the forest path.'What is he _doing_ now? That baka!'Kuwabara dropped from Yusuke's shoulder as Hiei landed down next to Yusuke.

His eyes widened as he saw what Yusuke saw.There was Kirma, leaning against a tree, a smug look on his face.In front of him was Kurama, his rose whip out and the deadliest look in his eyes… 

To be continued….comments? Email me at [bubble00us@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:bubble00us@yahoo.com



End file.
